


Precious Heterochromia

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: 'Cause It's Us Against The World [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, Heterochromia, Mentor/Protégé, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Luz couldn't help but love how Eda's eyes looked.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Series: 'Cause It's Us Against The World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975408
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	Precious Heterochromia

Luz couldn't help but love how Eda's eyes looked.

Yeah, it sucked for her to be cursed, much less do magic like how she used to now, yet despite that her eyes were beautiful. It wasn't to say they weren't gorgeous before Lillith started sharing her curse, but she couldn't help thinking how they suited her so well with one being gold and the other being silver. They shined like their respective precious metals, and looking in her eyes was like looking into gold and silver itself. For an hour or so, that was all Luz could look at with a smile spread across her face.

Eda hummed as she drew the glyphs over and over again, trying to get a hang of them. Her tune was cheerful, for Luz it was a ray of sunshine coming through her unopened red lips, like uncovered windows when one woke up in the morning. The paper crumpled up as it turned into a ball of light after she finished and touched the glyph. A smile showed up on her face with her humming melody never changing yet grew brighter in color, noticing the pride coming in. It was almost like looking at the sun directly, except Luz could actually look at the older woman. Eda then looked at Luz, whose humming turned into snorting and chuckling.

"What, are you gonna stare at me all day, kid?" Eda said with a smirk on her face.

Luz shrugged as she sat up properly. "Maybe, your eyes are pretty enough to look at all day."

"You weren't like this before," Eda replied in a playful tone. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing."

Luz laid her hand onto Eda's shoulder and her other hand onto her arm. The golden and silvered eyed woman held the younger one as the girl went to kiss her eye. Before her lips touched the ivory skinned witch, Eda's eye closed in an instant seeing what she was doing. When Luz stopped kissing her eyes, Eda put her hand on Luz's face and pulled her into a kiss. The half-Domnican wrapped her arms around her as she smiled.

"Oh can you two get a damn room already?"

They broke the kiss and looked in the direction the voice came from. Lilith stood in the doorway with a cup in hand, sipping her drink. It took a moment before Eda laughed followed by a couple of snorts. The woman laid back as her eyelids fell halfway and the end of her lips turned into a sly smirk. Meanwhile Luz just sat still on her lap as she looked back and forth between the two Clawthorne sisters.

"You're just mad you don't have your own room and your own comfortable bed yet, aren't you?" Eda retorted.

Lilith's face turned a shade of pink as she scuffed and looked away. Luz tried to contain her laughter as her smile went from ear to ear.

"Keep telling yourself that, Edalyn." Lilith responded, before her lips suddenly curled upwards. "Not unless I make your bed a mess first!"

Eda picked up Luz and put her on the couch before getting up.

"Oh no you don't!"

Lilith set her drink down then the two women started running to Eda's room while keeping their eyes on each other. The young girl couldn't help but watch and smile at them as they radiated pink and forest green whenever anything came out of their mouths.

Most of all, her attention stayed on how similar yet different their eyes were now.

She loved it.


End file.
